The One with a Drink
by Holiday498
Summary: "If it's all the same to you ... I'll have that drink now" Tony decided that as a good host, he should grant Loki's wish . However, he wasn't exactly prepared for this turn of events .


**A/N: Hey guys! I had this idea for a fanfic in my head for a long time, so when I decided to give a try to writing, this was one of my first choices. Reviews are very welcome :) Please excuse the mistakes, English is not my first language :D  
**

**This story takes place just after _The Avengers._**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Only a few hours ago, a team of Earth's mightiest heroes managed to stop an alien invasion and Loki becoming a self-proclaimed king of the humankind, yet the traffic in New York was crazy again. Fury's minions have already succeeded in cleaning up all the mess that was left after the battle, and Tony Stark stood by the window of his tower gazing down at the people who have just seen something that will definitely change all their lives. Hell, even_ he_ wasn't prepared for all of this. Gods? Aliens? _Wormholes?_ Definitely not something he thought of yesterday morning, while he was preparing to launch Stark Tower into life.

His new baby will need a little repairing, but it's not as bad as it originally looked like. The Stark logo and one of the floors took the worst beating, but he was already thinking about leaving the logo as it was now, since there will probably be some new people staying with him from now on. _A_. Yeah, it's got a nice ring to it.

As he kept staring down at the streets of busy New York, he started to think about how long it would take for all those people to get through what they got to see today. If somebody else was standing here, they wouldn't even notice anything out of ordinary. Everybody was in the same hurry as always, but Tony knew better. He knew the new era was coming, at least certainly for him.

First of all, he is going to have a shitload of mental issues when it finally sinks in that today, he _died_ for a moment. Then, there's Pepper and Rhodey. He can already feel the headache coming to him when he imagines the fuss they are going to make about it. Then the Avengers. Thor will most likely depart with his "little brother", but from the stuff he heard about him and a certain Jane Foster, he can predict the God of Thunder will be popping out quite often. Natasha and Clint will probably stay just to keep an eye on him for Fury, or maybe to make his life more miserable. Steve will most likely stay, even if their start wasn't so great. Poor guy probably doesn't have the best place to live. He hopes he can persuade Bruce to stay though. They could totally hang out or do some sciency stuff together. He finally found a playmate, he is not going to let him go easily.

One thing was really bugging him though. It was the same thing that was currently occupying one of his luxurious guest rooms, because he forgot to build in _dungeons_ for villains and barmy gods. At least he managed to find one without any windows. He doesn't trust Loki around windows anymore.

He was being guarded by Thor, who promptly refused to leave his brother's side. At first, it was clear he was trying to talk to Loki, trying to get him see _light _or some sort of crap like that. It most likely haven't done any good, because Thor was last seen when Natasha went to check up on him, standing by the door looking sullen. She tried to replace him, but he still wouldn't budge.

He kept replaying that sentence in his head. "_If it's all the same to you_… _I'll have that drink now."_ As much as he thought Loki didn't deserve anything, as a good host he just couldn't let it go. Finally, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from his bar and headed out to Loki's for-now-cell. He wanted to ask him a few questions anyway.

Thor was still standing there, guarding the door so nobody could slip out. When his gaze fell on Tony, he asked: "What is your business in these chambers, Man of Iron?" Huh, Tony will probably need some time to get use to his way of talking. Genius only raised the bottle in return, arching one eyebrow. Thor reluctantly stepped aside, and with a quiet murmur of: "Be careful, Shield brother", he let him pass. Well, that was easier than he thought.

Something was not quite right about this whole situation. He was expecting a lashing out from the God of Mischief, not this quiet resignation. Why wouldn't he even _try _to escape? Surely he must have some of his _magical power _or whatever it isleft. But there he is, sitting on _Tony's _bed, waiting for his fate to be decided for him.

As Tony stepped into the room, blue eyes fixated on him, but the god didn't do anything else. The genius moved across the temporally cell and sat down on a chair which was situated right in front of Loki. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Eventually, Tony got bored, poured two shots of whiskey and held out one of them : " Here's your drink. C'mon, take it before I change my mind." Loki looked at the outstretched hand skeptically, but took the drink nonetheless and downed it in one gulp.

Tony just arched one eyebrow before he followed suit. He decided it was a good start and if he wanted to get something out of the younger god, it was now or never.

" So, from what I've heard about you, you've got some issues."

"It has nothing to do with you, mortal." snapped Loki.

"Really? What about the part when I've got thrown out of _my _window? Or about the one when I flew a nuke through a freaking wormhole?" Tony asked, but didn't expect any answer. Instead, he carried on. "You know, I get that you've basically just found out you were adopted and that you have quite a big inferiority complex, but how the hell did you get into your head you could rule the Earth?" with Tony's rant increased Loki's rage.

"You know nothing! Don't you _dare_ to tell me you know something because you don't know any-" Loki's outrage was cut off by his silent scream. Out of nowhere, he fell on his knees, clutching his head between his hands.

Tony wasn't quite sure what he should do. He didn't know if something was really happening, or if it was just some kind of scheme Loki was playing. So he just stood there motionless, while the god panted heavily on the ground. Finally, after what it felt like hours but was surely only a few seconds, the god crumpled to the ground. After a while, the genius asked nervously: "Uh, are you alright?"

Loki was silent for a moment, but then he said something that almost sent Tony to the ground too: "What… what happened? Where am I?"

"Oh yeah, now you trying to tell me you've been under some kind of a spell or something? Listen, I get that you're a god or whatever, but we are not in a fairytale-" just then Loki looked up at him with his green eyes - _wait a minute… Green?_

"I would've swore you've had blue eyes before…" Tony said to himself, before it finally clicked to him.

"Oh shit, you really _were _under some spell weren't you? Oh hell, what now? That's something like driving under the influence, and I know how unfair it is to be punished for something you don't even remember doing…" Tony was freaking out while Loki stared at him as if he just lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?" asked Loki, unsure about the man's sanity.

Tony finally stopped his rant, took a breath and asked him: "What is the last thing you remember?"

Loki's face faltered, before answering: " I remember… falling."

"Oh great, yeah that's really rich. So you don't remember getting to Earth and blasting the whole New York with your so called _army_ up, huh?" on which Loki just looked at Tony disbelievingly.

"What are you saying?"

"Great, now it's _me _who has to do the explaining," The genius took a deep breath and sat back down, "this will be probably a lot to take in."

For the next half an hour Tony explained to Loki the events that happened in the past two days. Loki listened silently without any interruptions. When Tony was finished, he looked at the god questioningly. He was expecting some crazy reaction, like Loki falling on his knees screaming out _WHY MEEEE? _or something dramatic like that. However, he was mildly disappointed in a look of resolution that possessed the god's face.

"Very well. For these crimes I have to answer for." Loki said calmly.

"Wow, you really are mental. Don't you get it? You practically didn't have a choice. I mean, I'm still not your biggest fan, that post is occupied by your brother, but you can't possibly want to pay for something you didn't have any control of." Tony asked him astonished, "Listen, if we tell Thor what happened to you, I'm sure he will do everything in his po-" the genius was cut off by a hand curling around his throat.

"You won't tell Thor anything, do you understand? Even if you think there is nothing why I should be answering for, you are very wrong." said Loki cryptically and abruptly let go of Tony.

"Fine, have it your way." said the genius, picking himself up off the floor, rubbing his neck. This is slowly becoming their habit – a habit Tony is not very fond of.

He took the glasses and let himself out, but he left the bottle of whiskey there – the least he could do was to let Loki get drunk, maybe even for the last time.

* * *

Nobody noticed anything. The next day, Thor took the tesseract and Loki back to Asgard, where the justice would be done. Nobody knows what's going to happen to him, and nobody really cares. Except for one genius – billionaire – playboy – philanthropist, who is still thinking about how different it would be if Thor knew the truth.


End file.
